The Monkey Dance
"The Monkey Dance" is a song performed by The Wiggles since their video in 1994, Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like a monkey, elephant, and tiger. Song Credits Yummy Yummy (1994) * Written by: J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Copyrighted by: Control * Published by: EMI Music * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Engineered by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios 1994 * M. Cook: Bass Guitar * J. Fatt: Organ * G. Page: Vocal Yummy Yummy (1998) * Written by: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Published by: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums: Paul Hester * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studio 301, Sydney Australia Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Australia * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh, Murray Cook * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Craig Abercrombie, Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Special Thanks: Don Bartley, Chris Brooks, Tony Henry, Terry Murray, Dominic Lindsay Celebration! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick Furry Tales * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Listen Song Lyrics and Transcript Greg: What are you doing, Jeff? Jeff: I dreamed I was a monkey. Greg: A monkey?!? (Jeff makes a monkey sound.) Greg: Here's some of our favorite animals. Let's move like them. Here we go. We're gonna do the monkey. (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Do the monkey, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) Monkey, monkey, (Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, ooh-ooh-ah-ah!) That's alright. Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) Do the elephant, (Brrrrrr!) That's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monster) Jump to the front and back (go monster) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the tiger, (Rawwwr!) do the tiger. (Rawwwr!) Tiger, tiger, (Rawwwr!) that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. (Go monkey) Jump to the front and back. That's alright. Now do the monkey, do the monkey. Do the elephant the tiger, tiger. Trivia * This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monkey. * Do The Monkey was second animal song to be performed. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids video game by Ubisoft, which was released on November 9, 2010. * This is one of a few songs where Greg plays the guitar. * On the Wiggly Jukebox,Play-Along Xylophone and Wiggling Idol! book, John Field's name was removed from the song credits. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Furry Tales * Happy 15th Birthday! * Celebration! * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Performances *Murray's Shirt *Dancing (Live) *Animals (Live) *Play (Live) *Fruity Fun (Live) *Kangaroo Dance *Paint a Portrait *Wash Your Hands * A Juicy Story * The Wiggle Way * Look But Don't Touch * Out in the Bush * Where's Jeff? * Kitchen Instruments * Picking Flowers * We Like To Say Hello * Box of Mystery Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party *Hit Songs and Rarities *Furry Tales * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Bonus CD) * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits * Karaoke Songs 2 * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Celebration! * Everybody Come Wiggle! Gallery JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheAwakeWigglesandtheKidsWakingUpJeff.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids AnthonyPlayingDrumsinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony playing the drums YvetteMartinovich.jpg|Yvette AndrewLawrence.jpg|Andrew LukeandJosephField.jpg|Luke and Joseph ChristopherLawrence.jpg|Christopher JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheMonkeyDance-Live.jpg|Live clip TheMonkeyDance-School.jpg|School TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Yummy Yummy in 1998 TheMonkeyDance-TheTodayShowLive.jpg|The Today Show TheMonkeyDance-2001Live.jpg|2001 live TheMonkeyDance-2002Live.jpg|2002 live (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TheMonkeyDance-TheWayneBradyShow.jpg|The Wayne Brady Show TheMonkeyDance-SunriseLive.jpg|Sunrise TheMonkeyDance-CBS.jpg|CBS TheMonkeyDance-MandarinLive.jpg|Mandarin live TheMonkeyDance-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin version File:TheMonkeyDance-AustraliaHouse,London.jpg|Australia House, London File:TheMonkeyDance-Extra.jpg|Extra TheMonkeyDance-2008Live.jpg|2008 live TheMonkeyDance-UkuleleBaby!Live.jpg|Ukulele Baby! live 102904 TheWiggles JM194.jpg|2004 Live 000_1553.jpg|2005 NZ Tour 10747030_81644f6d01_o.jpg|2005 live 9346739727_155c5b0848_o.jpg|2003 live 713819429_f7ccf14f56_o.jpg|2007 UK live TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Wiggles Tribute Party Music Songs Category:Wiggles Party Music Tribute Songs